lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
The Explosion
The Explosion was a punk rock band from Boston, Massachusetts. On February 13, 2007 the band announced that they had left Virgin Records. On April 30, 2007 the band announced that they were to split up. On June 5, the band announced plans for two last shows - 31 August in Philadelphia, and 1 September in New York. Biography Matt Hock and Damian Genuardi met David Walsh through Rama Mayo, owner of indie label Big Wheel Recreation. They started the band in the fall of 1998, with Cave and Colby eventually joining later. They pressed 250 copies of a demo before going on tour with Kid Dynamite. A roadie gave the demo to indie rock label Jade Tree Records, who signed the band and put out a self-titled EP containing all the demo tracks in 2000. Their debut full-length, Flash Flash Flash on Jade Tree, was released to glowing reviews. Spin Magazine named it as one of the best 20 albums of 2000, and later named the band one of the top 10 punk acts of 2001. The Explosion also came in 2nd for Best Local Punk Act in the Boston Phoenix. They began touring the U.S. and Europe with the likes of Sick of it All, AFI, the Nerve Agents, Avail, Leatherface, US Bombs, Alkaline Trio, The Queers, Social Distortion, Tiger Army, and Joe Strummer and the Mescaleros. They were also featured on the 2001 and 2005 Warped Tour. Unfortunately, they quickly faced a problem. Genaurdi's former straight edge hardcore band, In My Eyes, had been signed to Revelation Records. Revelation Records threatened to sue Genaurdi if he was credited on any of The Explosion's records, believing that The Explosion's success with Jade Tree should belong to them. The Explosion settled the dispute by writing an EP for Revelation, sarcastically titled Steal This. In 2003, they released an EP called Sick of Modern Art on their own label, Tarantulas Records. Seven major labels soon became involved in a bidding war over The Explosion. They were eventually signed to Virgin Records, who distributed Sick of Modern Art. Their album Black Tape was released on Virgin in the United States on October 5, 2004 and on March 15 in the UK. The Explosion finished recording their second Virgin Records release in 2006, with intent to release on March 2007. However, this has been delayed indefinitely while the band searched for a new record label after being dropped by Virgin Records in February 2007. On March 2008 it has been announced that the record, titled Bury Me Standing, will be released on the new label Paper + Plastick. An official date has yet to be announcedPaper + Plastick — Home. On April 30, 2007 The Explosion announced via MySpace blog that they have disbanded and politely thanked their fans for all of the memories. Disbanding On April 30, 2007, Dave (guitars) posted a bulletin/blog on the band's myspace stating the following: "After nearly nine years of rocking and rolling with you all, we The Explosion have decided to disband. We would like to thank each and every one of our fans who have supported us through this time. We made some great friends along the way, a few mistakes, but all and all we had one hell of a great time doing it. Thanks again! Your friends, The Explosion PS Look forward to a last show or two this summer. Also look out for the release of our final studio recording, "Bury Me Standing" on some label or another." On Wednesday 2 May 2007, Damian announced the reason for the band's breakup at the end of his "Explosion Tribute" two hour radio show. The reason for the break up was due to many members being tired from constant touring (especially Matt, who wanted to leave because of it). Because of this, the band have decided to part ways. Members Current members *Matt Hock - vocals](1998-2007) (Currently singing w/ The Blind Spiders) *David Walsh - Guitar (1998-2007) (Currently playing guitar w/ The Loved Ones) *Damian Genuardi - Bass (1998-2007) (Currently playing bass w/ Blonde Acid Cult) *Andrew Black- drums (2000-2007) (Played drums w/ Georgie James) *Chris Gonzalez - Guitar (2005-2007) (Currently playing bass w/ The Loved Ones) Past members *Sam Cave- Guitar (1999-2004) *Dan Colby- drums (1998-2000) Discography :Main article: The Explosion discography Studio Albums *''Flash Flash Flash'' (July 18, 2000 Jade Tree) *''Black Tape'' (October 4, 2004 Virgin Records) *''Bury Me Standing'' (TBA 2009 Paper + Plastick) Live Albums *''Live in Boston'' - (2005 Virgin Records) *''Live from the Troubadour'' - (2005 Tarantulas) Only available in DIW Magazine #20. Hand numbered to 1000 EPs *''The Explosion (EP)'' (April 2000 Jade Tree) *''Steal This'' (October 31, 2000 Revelation) *''Sick of Modern Art'' (April 22, 2003 Tarantulas) *''Red Tape'' (January 1, 2005 Tarantulas) *''Here I Am'' (2004 Virgin Records) *''No Revolution'' (July 5, 2005 Tarantulas) Singles See: Billboard.com's artist chart history Compilations *"2005 KROQ New Music" (November 9,2004 KROQ) References External links *August 2007 Interview with The Explosion on LateNightWallflower.com *Interview with The Explosion on TruePunk.com *The Explosion Explode, Perfect Sound Forever *Lazy-i Interview: November 2002 Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Paper + Plastick Bands Category: Links to Wikipedia